


Under Your Spell

by ahab_cinaa



Series: when we meet again [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adam sitting cross-legged, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not at all slow burn, Past Child Abuse, give them a break, poor boys, queers can't sit properly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: [tagged "underage" for a tiny bit of teenage memories]Leo und Adam redeten nicht. Nicht damals und erst recht nicht jetzt. Aber vielleicht war das Schweigen das Problem und das Reden der Schlüssel.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Series: when we meet again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721968
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Under Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist der zweite Teil der Serie "when we meet again", aber man kann jeden Text auch gut einzeln lesen, es besteht kein direkter Zusammenhang.
> 
> Außerdem geht diese Fanfiktion davon aus, dass die beiden eine lange Zeit befreundet waren. Vielleicht so von 12 bis 18 Jahren. 
> 
> Vielen Dank an C. für die Hilfe beim Titel!
> 
> Ich hoffe, jemand hat Freude daran. Würde mich über einen Kommentar mit ehrlichem Feedback wahnsinnig freuen. Eure Reviews füttern meine Motivation!
> 
> Bleibt gesund und seid nett zueinander.

Natürlich hatten sie nicht darüber geredet. Nicht über alles, zumindest. So wie früher schon. Schon früher hatten sie immer öfter miteinander geschwiegen, mit Blicken und Gesten gesprochen, als tatsächlich viele Worte zu wechseln. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um die wichtigen Dinge ging.

Und so hing die Vergangenheit und das, was sie gewesen waren, unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen, wie eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie eigentlich nichts waren.

Hatten sie einander mal so gut gekannt wie niemand sonst und waren sie einander einmal in jeder erdenklichen Weise so nah gewesen, waren sie jetzt praktisch Fremde. Sie wussten eigentlich nichts über die Person, die der andere in den letzten 15 Jahren geworden war.

Und als Pia Leo eine Woche nach dem Wiedersehen fragte, woher sie sich eigentlich kannten und ihre Geschichte hören wollte, wusste Leo nichts zu sagen. Er wusste selbst nicht, was sie damals eigentlich gewesen waren. "Wir waren auf der gleichen Schule", sagte er lahm und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war zwar nicht gelogen, sagte aber gleichzeitig absolut nichts über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit aus. Aber es war vielleicht das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

Adam hatte Leo gegen die Schulhofschläger verteidigt und Leo hatte Adam viel zu lange nicht verteidigt, gegen seinen furchtbaren Vater.

Sie waren stundenlang gemeinsam durch den Wald gelaufen, hatten ein Baumhaus gebaut, sich dort versteckt, vor der Welt.

Sie hatten ihre ersten CDs gekauft und bei Leo zu Hause gehört und während sie den anderen in der Schule zugestimmt hatten, dass Usher einfach der Coolste war, hatten sie sich auf Leos Teppichboden vorgenommen, irgendwann mal auf ein Beyoncé Konzert zu gehen.

Sie hatten Leos kleine Schwester Caro geärgert, aber sie auch vor den Jungs in der Schule beschützt. Sie waren abwechselnd mit Leos coolem Fahrrad gefahren, während der andere nebenher joggte.

Leos Mama hatte Adam eingeladen, mit ihnen zu essen und bei Leo zu übernachten, nachdem sie mit besorgtem Ausdruck auf einen der blauen Flecken geschaut hatte, der unter Adams T-Shirt-Ärmeln hervorschaute.

Sie waren aus dem Schwimmbad geworfen worden, weil sie mit T-Shirt ins Wasser gegangen waren. Adam, um seine Narben und Blutergüsse zu verdecken und Leo, weil er nicht wollte, dass Adam sich komisch fühlte. Aber sie waren nachts zurückgekommen und über den Zaun geklettert und hatten sich treiben lassen.

Und dann hatten sie ihre T-Shirts doch ausgezogen. Gegenseitig. Ganz langsam und mit vorsichtigem Blick in die Augen des anderen. Bei jeder Bewegung sicherstellend, dass es okay war. Ein bisschen ängstlich, aber mit Vorfreude. Sanfte Berührungen mit kalten Fingerspitzen und blauen Lippen auf nasser Haut. Der Geschmack von Chlor und der Geschmack der beiden hatte sich in ihren Mündern vermischt und Leo hatte gedacht, dass er das niemals vergessen würde. Und er hatte es nicht vergessen, hatte sich oft lächelnd daran zurückerinnert. Auch daran, wie plötzlich ein helles Licht aufgeleuchtet war, sie ihre Sachen gegriffen hatten und gerade so entkommen waren.

Es war noch öfter passiert. In ihrem Baumhaus, in Leos Bett und Leos altem, aber heiß geliebten Golf. Es war einfach immer wieder passiert. Manchmal waren sie zusammen eingeschlafen und manchmal sogar zusammen aufgewacht, aber sie hatten nie auch nur ein Wort darüber geredet. Und dann war die Sache in der Garage passiert und dann war Adam plötzlich weg gewesen und Leo war übrig geblieben. Schuldig und allein.

Sie hatten damals einfach getan, was sich gut angefühlt hatte, ganz ohne es zu benennen. Deswegen wusste Leo nicht, was er sagen sollte. Beste Freunde? Beste Freunde mit "gewissen Vorzügen"? Liebende? Der Gedanke, dem ganzen nachträglich ein Label aufzudrücken, ließ Leo erschaudern. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

Pia hatte sich mit seiner Antwort zunächst mit einem Augenbrauen Zucken zufriedengegeben, aber Leo war sich sicher, dass sie sich ihre eigenen Gedanken dazu machte.

Der Verdacht bestätigte sich, als Adam einige Wochen später mit zwei Kaffeetassen das Büro betrat, die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich, nachdem er Leo seinen Kaffee gereicht hatte, wieder mal selbstverständlich im Schneidersitz auf Leos Schreibtisch niederließ. Es machte Leo wahnsinnig. Wer machte sowas? An Adams neue, exzentrische Art hatte er sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht mochte oder dass es nicht zu Adam passte, im Gegenteil. Es war einfach anders als er es erwartet hatte.

Die Skinny Jeans, der Rollkragenpulli, die langen Haare, seine Wangenknochen und die ausdrucksvollen blau-grauen Augen, die Leo noch gut kannte. Es war ein stimmiges Bild. Er ist noch schöner geworden, dachte Leo, als er zum ersten Mal wirklich darauf geachtet hatte. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr ignorieren, dass Adam ein sehr, sehr attraktiver Mann geworden war. Seine Art, immer energiegeladen herumzuwirbeln und unerwartete Dinge zu tun, wie auf den Tisch zu springen, tat dem auch keinen Abbruch. Das alles machte ihn spannend, aufregend, irgendwie verwegen. Leo grinste über seine eigenen Gedanken.

Mehr als ein Mal hatte er seit dem Wiedersehen darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl heute wäre. Wie sich Adams Körper verändert hatte, ob man die Narben noch sehen und fühlen konnte und ob er noch auf die sanftesten Berührungen so stark reagierte wie damals. Es machte Leo erneut bewusst, wie wenig er über Adam heute wusste und das mochte er nicht. Er wollte wieder alles über ihn wissen. Er war neugierig.

Leo hatte selbst nach Adams Verschwinden hauptsächlich unverbindliche Affären oder den ein oder anderen One Night Stand mit einer Hand voll Frauen und ein paar wenigen Männern gehabt. Seine einzige ernsthafte Beziehung hatte nur eineinhalb Jahre gehalten, bevor sie beschlossen hatten, dass ihre Leben aktuell nicht zusammenpassten.

Er wollte gern wissen, wie es bei Adam war. Natürlich hatten Sie auch darüber nicht gesprochen, aber jemand, der einfach so relativ spontan allein von Berlin nach Saarbrücken ziehen konnte, war wahrscheinlich aktuell eher nicht in einer ernsten Beziehung. Aber Leo ertappte sich auch dabei, wie er über Adams Liebes- und Sexleben davor nachdachte. Es löste eine seltsame Eifersucht in ihm aus, wenn er daran dachte, wie andere Menschen Adam berührten. Seinen Adam. Natürlich war das vollkommen ungerechtfertigt und auch irgendwo erschreckend, aber Leo konnte es nicht ändern. Leo wünschte sich ihr inniges Verhältnis von damals zurück, aber er tat nichts dafür. Zu ängstlich, zu unsicher darüber, was passieren könnte.

„Wie früher“, grinste Adam und schaute zu Leo herab. Leo verstand nicht. „Sorry, was?“ Adam grinste wieder, diesmal in seine Kaffeetasse. Leo mochte es. „Du grübelst, wie früher“, erklärte er schließlich. Leo schaute weg. Wollte Adam wirklich jetzt und hier über „früher“ reden?

Während er noch überlegte, was er darauf antworten sollte, redete Adam schon weiter: „Pia hat mich gefragt, ob wir Freunde waren und wieso wir den Kontakt verloren haben“ Er schaute Leo herausfordernd an. Leo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und? Was hast du gesagt?“ Er nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste wieder und umklammerte seine Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen. „Naja, dass wir ein Paar waren und dass es sie nix angeht“

Leo verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Eine Sekunde früher und er hätte Adam mit Kaffee bespuckt. Was???

Adam beugte sich vor und klopfte Leo behutsam auf den Rücken. „Alles okay?“, fragte er mit einem Ton, der irgendwo zwischen besorgt und belustigt lag.

Leo nickte und schaffte es, sich wieder zu fangen. Er starrte Adam an. Sollte das ein Witz sein? „Hätte ich das nicht erzählen dürfen?“, fragte Adam. Oder doch kein Witz…

„Ich- uhm… Waren wir das denn?“, fragte Leo verständnislos. „Waren wir was?“, erwiderte Adam. „Ein… Paar“, Leo räusperte sich.

„Was?“ – „Was?“

Beide schauten sich verwirrt an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir ein Paar waren“, machte schließlich Leo den Anfang. Adam schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wie, du wusstest das nicht? Was war das denn bitte sonst?“ Leo blinzelte. „Ich- keine Ahnung? Freunde?“

Adam sah etwas verletzt aus und Leo wollte sofort zurücknehmen, was er gesagt hatte. Er war so verwirrt von dieser ganzen Situation. „Also ich hab mit meinen anderen Freunden nicht gekuschelt oder ihnen im Auto einen runtergeholt“, erklärte Adam herausfordernd. 

Leo lachte leise: „Du hattest gar keine anderen Freunde“ Adam nickte: „Du auch nicht“ Sie sahen sich ruhig an, dann grinsten sie. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich ein Paar gewesen.

„Leo, du warst meine erste große Liebe“ Adam lächelte ihn leicht an, Leo starrte fassungslos zurück. Was passierte hier gerade? „Das hast du aber nie gesagt, das wüsste ich aber“ – „Ich dachte, das war klar“ Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war gar nicht klar.“ Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Wenn du dachtest, dass wir…also, dass wir ein Paar waren, wieso hast du mich denn dann allein gelassen?“ Wieder schaute Adam ihn ruhig an. „Ich hatte Angst um dich. Ich hab doch gesehen, dass es dir wegen mir schlecht ging. Und dann hast du…also, als das mit dem Alten passiert ist… du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht, wegen mir. Was, wenn die dich dran gekriegt hätten? Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir Probleme kriegst.“

Leo hatte während Adams Vortrag seine Arme verschränkt und schaute grimmig. „Wie selbstlos von dir“ Adam rollte mit den Augen. „Tja, wenn wir kein Paar waren hattest du wenigstens keinen Liebeskummer“

„Natürlich hatte ich…was? Verdammt Adam, du hast mich plötzlich von einem auf den anderen Tag allein gelassen, natürlich war ich traurig“, Leo schluckte. Er wusste, dass Adam das nicht so gemeint hatte, aber… er konnte es nicht sagen. „Bin ich immer noch“

„Aber jetzt bin ich ja zurück“, sagte Adam und hüpfte mit der Tasse in der Hand vom Tisch. Leo wollte wirklich nicht, dass dieses Gespräch so endete. Eigentlich war das doch seine Chance gewesen.

„Aber nicht so“, sagte er leise. Jetzt schaute Adam ihn fragend an. „Nicht Liebeskummerheilungsmäßig“ Adam lächelte, dann machte er wieder einen Schritt auf Leo zu. Stützte sich mit der linken Hand und der Kaffeetasse auf dem Schreibtisch ab und dreht mit der rechten Leos Schreibtischstuhl zu ihm. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen, dann küsste Adam Leo. Ganz sanft, ganz vorsichtig. Wie früher.

„Besser?“, fragte er. Leo nickte und versuchte nicht zu weinen. Adam beugte sich noch weiter über ihn und griff nach Stift und Papier. Leo beobachtete ihn irritiert, wie er etwas auf das Papier kritzelte und es schließlich faltete. „Hier. Damit es nicht wieder Missverständnisse gibt“

Leo nahm den Zettel entgegen und faltete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. In Adams unverwechselbarer Handschrift stand darauf geschrieben: „Leo, Willst du mit mir gehen? O Ja O Nein“

Adam hielt ihm grinsend den Stift hin. Leo lachte. „Muss ich wirklich ankreuzen?“ Adam nickte. „Sonst bekommst du es wieder nicht mit“

„Du bist dir ja ganz schön sicher“, sagte Leo belustigt. „Idiot“, sagte Adam, „Kreuz an“ Leo schnaubte verächtlich und grinste. „Kannst du mich vielleicht mal nicht so unter Druck setzen? Das geht mir jetzt alles bisschen schnell. Wir kennen uns doch erst seit-“ Dann wurde er von einem weiteren Kuss unterbrochen. 

X Ja !!!!


End file.
